Color de raro espectro
by Wandering Wing
Summary: Dedicado a SanNanKnight y parte de mi "celebración de los 17 años". Porque no todos los Colores están en el Arco Iris. Porque hay Colores que jamás podrán mirarse. Porque hasta los Colores Exteriores tienen sus Colores prohibidos.


**Dedicado a SanNanKnight, colega, amigo, profesor, el broni más poni que pueda haber a este lado de la Cáscara.**

****La canción que aparece es _Amor Americano_ magistral pieza musical realizada por _Los Jaibas_ utilizando parte del poema VIII del _Canto II: Alturas de Macchu Picchu _de_ Canto General_ de Pablo Neruda. La elección de dicha canción no es al azar, tiene su significado aunque no sea evidente.

* * *

**COLOR DE RARO ESPECTRO**

**Prólogo**

_Existen infinitos mundos paralelos. El Multiverso Maestro es como un cigoto de infinitos mundos. Cada uno está separado del otro por una línea tan delgadísima que se puede cortar con un sueño._

_Cada universo, cada mundo es como una ficha de dominó. Todos los universos afines forman una hilera ordenada de dominó; las fichas de la misma numeración se juntan en los mismos sectores y son grupos dentro del gran grupo de su universo. Esos sectores se mezclan en algunos puntos._

_Todos los seres que habitan esos universos proyectan al Vacío espacial sus pensamientos en forma de un tipo de onda psíquica. Tantas mentes y corazones se proyectan hacia el Vacío y llegan a otros Universos totalmente diferentes en forma de ideas. De la misma forma, si un Universo es destruido, las proyecciones mentales, las ideas provenientes de otro Universo distinto pueden dar nacimiento a otra hilera de Universos._

_Acerquémonos a la hilera de Universos de los ponis, en un sector donde un Universo Poni en donde existe algo conocido como Colores Exteriores choca contra otro Universo Poni al borde de su Apocalipsis..._

* * *

Burning Spades salta ágilmente a la izquierda, su boca firmemente aferrada a una espada mediana. Arterias de viento desordenan su melena gris, y sus gafas brillan siniestramente apenas iluminadas por la mezquina luz de las estrellas. Rictus de odio en sus labios.

_Sube conmigo, amor americano._

_Besa conmigo las piedras secretas.  
La plata torrencial del Urubamba  
hace volar el polen a su copa amarilla._

Canta una voz de ultratumba sobre una voz artística. Sube la música desde la oscuridad de la puerta.

Un pequeño pegaso, cubierto por un poncho multicolor, camina lentamente. Gris oscuro, ojos color miel oscuro, crin negra. Cubierto de pieles, lleva una maza de piedra, cuyo palo es tan largo como su cuerpo y tan grueso como su cuello; la roca que hace de pesa es del tamaño de la cabeza de una potranca.

"_¿Qué eres?"_

—Sé que no canto tan bien como ellos, pero no me importa —su voz es de un acento tan raro que por un lado parece un imbécil, y por otro mayoritario parece un demonio—. Deberías escucharlos, Spades.

La furia es palpable en el bibliotecario. Apunta al corazón de él con la espada. Aquel pegaso es del tamaño de un potrillo normal, aunque es a todas luces un semental adulto.

—¡Dime dónde tienes a Rainbow!

—Te gustaría que lo dijera, ¿no? —el pegaso sonríe como un salvaje; minúsculos tentáculos acarician su nuca, pero Spades no sabe si son de verdad o sólo un efecto de la luz—. Arriesgas todo por ella. Ahora mismo, mientras tú estás hablando conmigo, tu amigo Reaver se está enfrentado solo a una legión del trueno.

La noticia es para Burning Spades tan abrupta como un puñetazo.

"_¿Él vino? ¡Pero dijo que prefería proteger a Fluttershy! ¡Dijo que no iba a acompañarme y que viniera solo! ¡Lo matarán!"_

—¡No! —grita con ira. _"¿Cuántos morirán esta noche?"_

—Cuando muera, será un agradable cráneo en mi colección —dice con una sonrisa torcida, para luego cantar—:

_Vuela el vacío de la enredadera,  
la planta pétrea, la guirnalda dura  
sobre el silencio del cajón serrano._

El poncho cruje, y Spades con espanto se da cuenta de que es un poncho hecho con la piel arrancada de varios ponis.

Sin embargo, es cuando ve un sector color cian en aquel poncho del infierno cuando el espanto da paso al horror abierto y puro.

_Amor, amor, hasta la noche abrupta,  
desde el sonoro pedernal andino,  
hacia la aurora de rodillas rojas,  
contempla el hijo ciego de la nieve._

—¡RAINBOW! —una terrible desazón se apodera del corazón de Spades. Horror. Desolación. Odio.

"_¡No! ¡No pudo haberte matado!"_

—Dio buena pelea. Pero no fue difícil; en varias oportunidades cuereé a un potro, un poni no fue tan difícil. Lo difícil fue matarla, dio pelea y tuve que ensartarla con una alabarda.

"_¡NOOOOO!"_

Todo se desmorona para Spades. Se abalanza como un demonio contra aquel pegaso, quien parece entretenido con su reacción.

"_¡Muere! ¡Por Rainbow Dash!"_

La maza parece adquirir consciencia propia. Y ya no le parece una maza: por todo su contorno tiene un aura de locura que adquiere una forma extraña y monstruosa.

"_¿Qué es eso?"_

El arma prehistórica choca contra la espada, la que cae de la boca de Spades. Pero el poni no se detiene y embiste contra el pegaso.

_Oh, Wilkamayu de sonoros hilos,  
cuando rompes tus truenos lineales  
en blanca espuma, como herida nieve,  
cuando tu vendaval acantilado  
canta y castiga despertando al cielo,  
qué idioma traes a la oreja apenas  
desarraigada de tu espuma andina?_

Ruedan escaleras abajo, y rebotan en una sala embaldosada de azul marino, con un pentagrama amarillo al centro. Hay instrumentos musicales: un piano, un acordeón, dos zampoñas de distinto tamaño, un contrabajo, violines, tambores, en resumen toda una orquesta de música clásica. Una batuta de director de orquesta a un lado.

—Tarán, tarararararararararán, tararararararararan-tararararararararán —tararea el pegaso el ritmo de la canción que sigue tocando en el tocadiscos.

Spades se levanta adolorido, pero alcanza a evadir la tuba que aquel poni le arroja.

—¿Por qué la mataste, monstruo? —grita Burning Spades— ¡Ella nunca le hizo daño a nadie!

—No lo entenderías —dice aquel pegaso—. Siempre fui un Color de raro espectro, un Color que no está en el arco iris.

—¿Por eso la mataste?

—Sí.

—¡Canalla! —Spades se abalanza contra el pequeño pegaso. Sonrisa torcida y signos cabalísticos con las manos.

_Amor, amor, no toques la frontera,  
ni adores la cabeza sumergida:  
deja que el tiempo cumpla su estatura  
en su salón de manantiales rotos,  
y, entre el agua veloz y las murallas,  
recoge el aire del desfiladero,  
las paralelas láminas del viento,  
el canal ciego de las cordilleras,  
el áspero saludo del rocío,  
y sube, flor a flor, por la espesura,  
pisando la serpiente despeñada._

El pegaso le golpea con un saxofón. Burning Spades rueda varios metros, y choca contra el piano. Atontado por el golpe del instrumento, el poni de tierra alcanza a ver al pegaso abrir la boca. La maza baja volando directo hacia él.

_Ven a mi propio ser, al alba mía,  
hasta las soledades coronadas,  
el reino muerto vive todavía._

—Tarán, tarararararararararááááán, tararararararararan-tarantarararararararararán —tararea el pegaso. Antes de dejar caer la maza sobre la cabeza de Spades.

* * *

—Sé que esto no es ni divertido ni agradable, pero no tengo dinero para algo más bonito.

—¡Cállate y suéltame, Wandering!

"_¿Rainbow Dash?"_

Spades abre con dificultad los ojos. Sus lentes están algo trisados, pero sirven todavía. Está en una húmeda celda, encima de una tabla podrida y cubierto por una manta llena de chinches; el suelo está mugriento y se puede ver un pasillo al frente. No hay ventanas.

—¿Por qué te secuestré a ti? Sólo me has traído problemas —la voz se oye lejana—. Lo más bien que podría estar escuchando a Twilight alabar mi poesía y conversando sobre filosofía.

—¿Aquí encerrada? ¡Estás loco! —¡sí, sí es Rainbow Dash! _"¡No está muerta!"_

Burning Spades parece regresar a la vida.

—¡Ah! ¿Crees que me agrada mucho? ¡Oh, cómo habría preferido el pasto de un parque a este estúpido castillo! ¡O quizá una cafetería entre dos pasteles! ¡Ah, eso está bien para los ponis, pero eso no va con mi estilo _underground_! ¡Ustedes no van conmigo! ¡Me habría gustado muchísimo ser su amigo!

Wandering Wing, el pegaso, parece divagar consigo mismo.

—¡Ya éramos amigos, idiota! ¡Me caías bien! ¡Les caías bien a todas!

—Sí, sí, un pegaso enano que es como la versión poni de H.P. Lovecraft, un gran amigo de Fluttershy, Applejack, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y, cómo no, Rainbow Dash. ¿Te das cuenta de la falacia que significa eso? ¡Seis dosis de alegría más una de amargura! ¡Seis cucharadas de almíbar y al fondo el gris cucharón del veneno!

"_Lovecraft... ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! Pero, ¿Cómo?"_

—¡No te entiendo nada! ¿Ya olvidaste todas las veces que Pinkie te invitó a sus fiestas y tú no fuiste? ¿Cuándo estabas hablando con una de nosotras y desaparecías cuando llegábamos el resto? ¡Tú te aislaste solo, Wandering! ¡Nosotras siempre quisimos integrante! ¿Por qué te dio por hacerte el malo?

—¿Quién querría ser amigo de un debilucho enano que habla como un idiota y que nunca ha hecho algo bien en su vida? ¡Nadie! Siempre sentí su desprecio. Sé que nunca me apreciaron; lo noté en sus palabras, en sus gestos, en sus ojos. Y no los culpo. Un pequeño poni que lo único que sabe hacer es encender fuego y escribir sandeces que no tienen sentido. ¡Pero mírame ahora! Volverme un Hechicero Oscuro, capturar a aquel wekufe, fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme. Ahora soy lo suficientemente poderoso para hacer que me respeten.

—¿Vale la pena volverse un brujo y perder a todos los que te querían? ¿Vale la pena quedarte solo, enloqueciendo, acompañado por libros y escribiendo cosas estúpidas?

—¡Vale la pena cada maldita locura! —es un grito potente— ¡Como si me interesara la amistad de un grupo de tontas ponis! ¿Amistad? ¡La amistad es una amarga mentira creada por dos almas para escapar de la dura realidad de que viven en un mundo cambiante! ¿Amistad? ¡Desear refugiarse en el orden y jerarquía de un grupo para no sufrir los embates de lo que crea tu propia alma! ¡No necesito amistad! ¡Mi alma se gobierna sola!

—Primero dices que querías ser nuestro amigo y no te dejábamos; y ahora dices que no necesitas amigos. ¡Estás completamente loco!

—Sí, estoy loco. Saber que estoy loco me hace cuerdo. Ahora cállate.

Spades logra oír la voz de Rainbow, pero los duros pasos de Wandering Wing le impiden oír lo que dice.

_Amor, amor, no toques la frontera,  
ni adores la cabeza sumergida:  
deja que el tiempo cumpla su estatura  
en su salón de manantiales rotos..._

Canta el pegaso con voz desafinada. Lo ve pasar por su celda: su poncho de piel de poni, su maza de piedra y sus tatuajes. Los ojos de Spades se enfrentan a los ojos de pobladas cejas del pegaso.

—Buenos días, Spades —saluda burlonamente.

—Wandering Wing —contesta él, fríamente.

"_¿Qué eres? Por la forma que hablaste con Rainbow no pareces un broni, pero tampoco un antibroni. ¿Serás un broni desquiciado?"_

—Escuché que escribiste un libro. _Los Colores Exteriores_. Dicen que muy bueno.

* * *

Spades trata de mostrarse impertérrito, pero en el fondo aquella noticia lo deja de piedra.

—¿Dónde oíste de él?

Wandering Wing sonríe.

—En otra vida. Una vida muy pasada. En aquella vida pasada era... pues lo mismo que soy ahora: un inútil. Pero leía. Vi este mundo entre miles de otros mundos. Soñé que me soñaba, y en mi sueño me daba una forma en este mundo. Y soñé que soñaba que quería nacer, y en mi sueño yo soñaba que nacía en este mundo, en Equestria. Y otros también soñaron, lo sé. Y pude leer, leía lo que ellos soñaban que habían soñado. Tú, Burning Spades, soñaste que te soñabas en este mundo soñando que soñabas con el otro, y en tu sueño escribiste lo que soñabas; y se llamó _Colores, Colores Exteriores_. Soñaste que soñabas que podías soñar ser feliz en Equestria. Y yo quise soñar que era feliz. Pero, ya ves, me soñé exactamente igual a como era, y así reencarné. Y no puedo ser feliz.

Wandering calla, esperando contesta. Burning Spades no abre la boca.

—Esta felicidad se me antoja vacía. ¿De qué mierda sirve ser feliz si no sufres? El sufrimiento te hace digno de la vida. Y este mundo tan... inocente, necesita de algo que lo azote para que se hagan merecedores de esta felicidad estúpida. Ponis tontos..., si supieran lo que es desollar un cordero, o preparar un pollo para cocer. Claro, no han visto los cuchillos sangrientos, los asadores, las tripas que con que hacemos longanizas; no, no han visto la poderosa muerte cernirse como una rosa salvaje. Me dan asco. Y me dan pena. A pesar de que yo mismo soy una mierda.

Varios segundos de silencio tenebroso. Las palabras de Wandering se enrollan como serpientes en el aire.

—¿Eres uno de los Colores Exteriores?

El pegaso bufa.

—Digamos que soy un Color de raro espectro. Un Color que no está en el arco iris. Un Color que vuela y no vuela y se va.

Y se ríe. Se da la vuelta y sigue caminando por el pasillo, dejando a Spades a merced de las garrapatas y pulgas. Mientras canta con su voz idiota y tenebrosa:

_Ven a mi propio ser, al alba mía,  
hasta las soledades coronadas,  
el reino muerto vive todavía._

* * *

"_¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí?"_

Burning Spades se ha aburrido de luchar contra los párasitos. Es una empresa inútil. Ahora piensa, o trata de pensar cuando la picazón lo deja tranquilo. Tal vez Rainbow Dash esté tan llena de pulgas como él.

"_Al menos ella está viva. Reaver..."_

Da un golpe al suelo sucio, con rabia. Recuerda perfectamente las últimas palabras del pegaso:

* * *

—No puedo enfrentarlo, Burns —Reaver agacha la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? Piensa que Wandering después puede ir por Fluttershy.

—No entiendes —los ojos del pegaso de piel oscura brillaban como acero—. Literalmente no puedo enfrentarlo.

"_¡Creí que eras más valiente!"_

—¿Tienes miedo? Ese poni es fuerte pero no invencible...

—¡No entiendes! —grita Reaver, llorando— ¡Él soy yo! Es parte de mí. Sé que jamás lo comprenderías, pero ambos provenimos del mismo espíritu. Tenemos la misma alma. Estamos conectados por las estrellas —el saqueador se seca las lágrimas—. Ve y rescata a Dash. Te deseo suerte, amigo.

Aparentemente, Burning Spades está serio. Pero si se quitase sus gruesas gafas se verían sus ojos en shock.

"_¡Es imposible!"_

—Cuida a tu novia —se despide el poni terrestre, galopando por el camino.

La noche está en calma, pero su mente está llena de truenos.

"_Comprendo, Reaver. Comprendo más de lo que crees"._

* * *

"_¿Por qué viniste? Tal vez sí habrías podido proteger a Fluttershy. Yo ni siquiera fui capaz de rescatar a Rainbow"._

Imagina el cadáver de su amigo. Imagina el llanto de Fluttershy. Golpea el suelo imaginando que golpea el rostro desquiciado de Wandering Wing.

Contempla su catre hediondo y tiene una idea.

* * *

Rainbow Dash y Burning Spades escapan por un pasillo negro.

—¿Cómo fuiste capaz de liberarnos con sólo un trozo de madera?

—Wandering usó rejas baratas. Sólo tuve que hacer palanca.

Corren, ambos dejando tras de sí un rastro de huellas sucias que una extraña oscuridad va barriendo.

Por alguna razón el pasillo se abre hacia el vacío: un acantilado de varios metros de altura. Es el silencio y el ojo de la luna mira, mira, mira.

—Agárrate, Burns —dice Rainbow, preparándose para volar y llevarse al poni con ella.

—No —dice él, más serio que un cuchillo en la mano del atracador—. Ve tú a Ponyville y asegúrate de que tus amigas estén bien.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Pretendes hacerte el héroe enfrentándote a ese loco de Wandering? —Rainbow Dash lo mira enojada. Sus ojos parecen brillar en la oscuridad.

—No es por Wandering. Es por un amigo —los lentes del poni centellan con sombra clara.

—¡Entonces vamos los dos!

—¡Escúchame! A él Wandering lo marcó de una forma especial y más cruel. Tengo que ir solo.

—¿No confías en mi?

Silencio. Una polilla tiembla en el aire, aire. Las estrellas como un plato de arroz desparramado sobre un mantel negro. Por detrás de sus lentes, los ojos de Spades se tentaron de dejar caer una lágrima.

—Confío en ti. Sé que sabrás qué hacer.

Y diciendo esto, se gira más rápido que un león acosado, y cabalga de regreso al interior de la pesadilla. Siente los ojos de Rainbow Dash clavados en su espalda, y para asegurarse de que no lo siga, tuerce por pasillos, escaleras, salas repletas de libros.

Corre, corre, corre.

Cada paso más lejos de Rainbow.

Una lágrima escurre, solitaria, por debajo de las gafas.

* * *

Burning Spades ya sabía que Wandering Wing no tiene esbirros. El patio está burlonamente vacío.

Hubo pelea..., sí. Flechas clavadas en todas partes. Dagas tiradas simulando en la sombra ser colmillos. A lo lejos le parece ver el brillo herido de un martillo, y cerca de él, algo. Algo de carne, plumas y piel oscura.

_"¡Reaver!"_

Apretando los dientes, cruzó el desolado patio negro hacia donde yace el pegaso. Sus ojos casi rompen los cristales al ver que dos flechas salen de alguna parte de su espalda, a la altura de sus alas. Spades lo acomoda, lo tiende y siente en su casco algo pegajoso cuando le toca la espalda. Sangre.

El pegaso abre febrilmente los ojos. Spades recuerda a un viejo amigo suyo, otro pegaso marrón... aunque Reaver es muchísimo más oscuro y es más pequeño que Leadhawk.

—¿Burns? —los ojos de Reaver sólo se distinguen por su brillo de la oscuridad que regala la noche—. Llegué tarde...

Está frío. Una punzada de dolor llega al corazón del poni terrestre. Y maldice su conocimiento porque sabe que aquel pegaso oscuro como la tierra va a dejar su vida ahí mismo. Reaver aprieta tembloroso su casco.

—No hables, descansa —le dice. Sabe que será inútil, que la Muerte de sombrero blanco y pluma negra está paseando alrededor de ellos.

—Me-me muero... —lágrimas desde sus iris de carbón.

—No digas eso...

—Burns... hay una cosa... —Reaver traga con dificultad—. Pasado mañana... es mi aniversario con Fluttershy... —una sonrisa en medio del dolor—. Un año... le tengo un regalo... oculto en la biblioteca, escondido tras los libros de Wandering... nadie los lee... —la sonrisa decae, pero se mantiene—. Dáselo de mi parte... es especial...

—Se lo darás tú...

"_¡Fluttershy te necesita!"_

El casco de Reaver pierde fuerza y sus ojos brillo, pero es capaz de alzar su otro casco en señal de silencio.

—Es muy importante que ella lo reciba... Prométeme que se lo darás, de mi parte...

No sabe cómo contesta. Pero siente que todo el universo se detiene cuando dice:

—Lo prometo.

Reaver sonríe. Y su sonrisa es un sueño. Sus ojos ahora brillan con las estrellas, y su sonrisa es recuerdo. Su casco resbala y su cuerpo queda tieso. Y Reaver es una estrella. Pero su sonrisa se mantiene.

Burning Spades cierra sus ojos de obsidiana. La Muerte de pasos gemelos ha hablado y un alma menos se cuenta entre los vivos.

Algo corroe su pecho. Pareciera que contempla al difunto pero en realidad no está mirando nada.

Recuerda cuando vio a Reaver por primera vez. Parecía un gato montés. Pinkie dijo que parecía un poni de chocolate. El pegaso saludó tímidamente y parecía no sólo un amigo sino un guardián para Fluttershy. Reaver ese día por accidente derramó una bandeja de postres encima de él, y Burning pudo contemplar la crema en sus gafas oyendo todo y no viendo nada. La cara preocupada del pegaso tratando de no reír. Sí, se cayeron bien desde el principio.

Eran un gato y otro gato conversando cuando a uno no lo esclavizaba el metal y al otro lo ataba cualquier trabajo. Uno que quería aprender y otro que no tenía reparos en enseñar.

Y recuerda... recuerda cuando él nervioso le preguntó si Fluttershy sería capaz de amarlo. Recuerda cuando ambos pegasos anunciaron el noviazgo. Él lloró de alegría toda la noche en la intimidad de su herrería.

Después era Reaver tratando de engancharlo con Rainbow, y él negando el amor, aunque por dentro rezando para que resultara y así fuera Reaver y Fluttershy, Burning Spades y Rainbow Dash.

Spades ve una hoja seca girar y detenerse sobre el pecho del pegaso. Y pronto comienza a llover, a llover. El cielo llora con lágrimas amargas.

Tan amargas como las lágrimas de Fluttershy.

—¡Pagarás por esto, Wandering!

* * *

Recuerda cuando llegó Wandering. Elegante pero sucio, con un rostro de lobo y aunque pequeño y débil, despedía un aura de combate. Fue otro día cuando vio sólo un casco gris subir de abajo a arriba para golpear la mandíbula de alguien que casi pierde la lengua.

¿Cómo no se pudo dar cuenta? Aquel era un poni con corazón de humano. Odiaba, ordenaba, inquiría, temía, amaba, dudaba, sobre todo dudaba.

¡Era tan obvio! Debió haberse leído sus libros, aquellos tomos que ningún poni leía nunca, espantados por sus títulos enigmáticos y sus portadas perturbadoras. Debió leerlos para darse cuenta antes y así haber evitado la muerte de un gran amigo.

¡Tan obvio! Callado y flaco como Dante, enfermizo como Lovecraft, mujeriego como Neruda, feroz como Quevedo, elegante como Poe y bajo como Napoleón Bonaparte. Spades es capaz de verlo como humano, moreno de verde luna; pero también lo ve como un lobo hambriento y como un agujero negro.

Lo puede ver con su poncho siniestro arrojando flechas y armas contra Reaver. Lo ve riendo.

Burning Spades no vacila. Recuerda a aquel poni. Lo conoció cuando no era un poni, cruzaron palabras en un Mundo... un Mundo Más Allá...

Entra a una sala y Wandering Wing lo observa arriba de la batuta de director de orquesta.

—¿Por qué será que no me sorprende que hayas huido?

—¡Esto se termina ahora, Wandering!

* * *

Una sonrisa de chacal frío.

—Tal vez, pero ¿Qué te asegura de que terminará bien para ti?

—Mataste a Reaver, eso no te lo perdonaré nunca. Fluttershy sufrirá lo indecible. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

—Ese trozo de mí iba sobrando. Yo soy el lado que importa, Reaver sólo era una porción que no tenía cabida.

El herrero aprieta los dientes y está a punto de abalanzarse contra él, pero el brujo levanta un casco.

—Burning Spades, solucionemos esto como nuestros ancestros solucionaban sus altercados.

La macana vuela y el pegaso la atrapa. Una espada mediana y delgada se clava en el suelo, cerca del poni de tierra.

El tocadiscos comienza a tocar.

Rugiendo como leones se arrojan. Acero y fuego, Burning Spades. Piedra y sueño, Wandering Wing. La espada cercena el aire entumecido aullando como legión azteca; mas, veloz como el viento puelche, la macana para, detiene y fulgura, y hace tronar su trueno verde.

Lente y muerte, puñado de colmillos rojos, carne viva. Un relámpago cabalga golpeteando el tambor del pecho; dentro de la sala dos pequeños ponis luchan.

Acero y fuego.

Piedra y sueño.

Como un puño de piel oscura cae la maza.

Como cristal frío sube la espada.

Wandering se mueve y parece un continente vivo de sombra, como si su minúsculo tamaño fuera apenas la rendija de una cerradura hacia algo inmenso.

Spades se mueve y parece un volcán en movimiento, llevando en sí mismo el presentimiento de algo inmenso, como un huracán moviéndose hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales al mismo tiempo.

El poni terrestre piensa en Rainbow Dash, en los ojos sin brillo de Reaver. Y lucha, lucha por un color arco iris, por una tarde de risas. Por nubes quebrandose por la mitad y una pegaso llegando como una lanza de los cielos. Mientras que el pegaso sólo lucha por quién sabe qué motivo.

La macana y la espada se encuentran y forman una X. y todo el cielo refulge en sus miradas.

Amor americano, pies gitanos; gentes negras y gentes rubias, cimitarra ceremonial, agua bendita. Pirámides egipcias y pirámides mayas. Arcos romanos, temple germánico. Espada samurái, jinetes de las estepas. Murallas por los años combatidas. Estirpes de los ojos nebulosos. Reinos de la rosa desplumada. Una raza, mil razas, un rostro, mil colores. Un planeta, mil pueblos. Un Mundo Más Allá...

_Ven a mi propio ser, al alba mía,  
hasta las soledades coronadas,  
el reino muerto vive todavía._

Es tal la tensión que la maza se vuelve astillas y la espada se hace añicos. Ambos contendientes no esperaban desencadenar tal furia y se miran, sorprendidos.

Luego se dan de golpes con sus cascos.

* * *

Si bien Wandering Wing luchó como rata acorralada, Spades finalmente pudo vencerlo. El pegaso se acurrucó como un perro, sangrando de nariz y boca y con la cara llena de moretones. Spades está igual que él, aunque no tan aturdido.

Lo voltea con el casco y el brujo mira al cielo con ojos perdidos y desorbitados.

"_Desgraciado"._

Mareado, cojea —Wandering le azotó la rodilla contra el suelo— hacia la puerta. Cae a mitad de camino.

Oye un sonido imposible. Algo así como una sanguijuela desconectándose. Algo como un pulpo reptando de regreso al agua.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_

—¡Burns!

"_¿Reaver?"_

El rostro confundido e inconfundible del pegaso aparece en su campo visual.

—¿No estabas muerto?

"_¿Qué ocurre aquí?"_

—Tengo una gárgola... quise decir... un ángel, un ángel guardián. ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Estás más molido que un membrillo!

Por alguna razón, la despreocupación y el tono mundano de Reaver, como si su casi muerte fuera una broma, le suben los ánimos a Spades.

—Wandering es como una rata acorralada.

Él lo ayuda a levantarse. Burning se limpia la sangre de su rostro con el casco, pero Reaver lo detiene.

—Espera. Deja que me encargue.

El pegaso de piel marrón limpia con sus propios cascos las heridas de Spades. Está tan cubierto de rocío que el agua que le escurre refresca al poni y se siente como nuevo.

Se levanta. Ambos voltean y ven a Wandering, tirado, con su cuerpo lleno de llagas sanguinolentas, sin su poncho...

"_Un momento. Él estaba usando esa manta..."_

—¡Burns! ¡Reaver! —Rainbow Dash entra, aleteando velozmente, y rodea la sala antes de detenerse junto a ellos dos—: ¡Qué paliza le diste! ¡Y él apenas te tocó!

Lo felicita. Pero Burning Spades está confundido._ "¿De qué habla? Estoy tan golpeado como él..."_

Mira su reflejo en un trozo de espada que hay cerca. Nada. Ni un rasguño _"¿Pero cómo?"_ Sus gafas no dejan pasar su incredulidad. Se gira hacia Reaver y este le cierra un ojo.

Ve que entran todas. Rarity murmurando algo sobre la falta de estilo de la decoración del castillo. Applejack a paso firme como un barco rompeolas. Pinkie Pie de inmediato se abalanza hacia los instrumentos de Wandering. Fluttershy, temerosa ante lo tétrico de la viviendo, de inmediato abraza a Reaver, quien la cobija con el ala y le acaricia la crin. Y Twilight, murmurando algo sobre el estilo arquitectónico preclásico usado en la construcción.

—No podía dejarte solo con este loco —dice Rainbow Dash.

—¿Y trajiste a Fluttershy? —regaña Reaver— ¿Por qué no trajiste a un dragón? ¡Este loco pudo hacerle daño!

Rainbow le lanza una mirada furibunda.

—No importa —media Spades—, Wandering está vencido.

Twilight contempla la enorme cúpula de la sala.

—Se tomó su tiempo en construir esto.

Wandering pronto comienza a tomar consciencia y se levanta apenas.

—Mierda... ¿Qué pasó? —pregunta tratando de ponerse en orden los remecidos sesos— ¿En dónde estoy?

—¡Ahora vas a ver! —grita Rainbow, preparándose para tacarlo, pero Applejack le muerde la cola y la frena.

—¡Calma, terrón de azúcar, que ya está bien golpeado!

Spades se acerca al herido poni.

—Pegas duro —le dice sombrío—. Color de raro espectro.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué carajo me duele todo el cuerpo? ¿Qué cresta pasó?

Rarity se abochorna ante el vulgar y grosero vocabulario del poni. Spades se extraña. _"¿Te pegué tan fuerte que olvidaste todo?"_

—¿Qué recuerdas?

—Sólo recuerdo que estaba en el río atrapando ranas con mi red...

—¡Monstruo! —interrumpe Reaver, tapándole las orejas a Fluttershy.

—...cuando algo me agarró. ¡Y ahora despierto aquí, ensangrentado y dolorido como si me hubiera pasado un maldito tractor de mierda!

Detrás de sus lentes las pupilas de Spades se empequeñecen. Aquellas llagas sanguinosas no las pudo haber hecho él con sus golpes. Más parecen las llagas de las ventosas de una bestia.

"_¡Un _cuero_! ¡Pero se suponía que eran sólo una leyenda!"_

—¡Wandering es inocente! —grita para sorpresa de todos.

—¿Te volviste loco? ¡Me secuestró! —grita Rainbow.

—¡Casi me mata! —grita Reaver.

—¡Tiene un pésimo gusto! —grita Rarity.

Spades se arregla sus maltratados lentes.

—Y a pesar de todo, es inocente.

—¡Pero Burns! ¡Ese poni está loco!

El poni de tierra mira al pegaso herido.

—No está loco. Sólo es un Color que no está en el arco iris.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Tardó un poco, pero al final las seis amigas terminaron perdonando a Wandering. Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Fluttershy no tuvieron problemas, se veía lastimero y daba pena (y asco) verlo de pie con todo su cuerpo sudando sangre. Rainbow Dash tardó más en perdonar, ya que ella sí sintió los piquetes de las chinches del calabozo.

Wandering Wing, Reaver y Burning Spades están en la mesa de un restaurante. El pegaso los invitó a comer como manera de compensar los daños.

Pero el herrero tenía otros propósitos.

Una vez ahí, les relató en voz baja algunas cosas. Como por ejemplo que lo que habían tomado como un poncho era en realidad un monstruo del agua. Como por ejemplo que ambos pegasos eran parte de una sola criatura, de un habitante de un Mundo Más Allá, moreno de verde luna y con ojos de lobo.

Se lo tomaron mejor de lo que el herrero esperaba. Confesaron, también en voz baja, que a veces soñaban, soñaban con dedos forrados en piel lampiña, soñaban con olores desconocidos y formas con poco sentido; con manos amasando pan y ojos abriéndose en el alba.

A Spades le sorprendió la comprensión, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando los labios de Wandering se movieron para formular la frase: "Infinitos Mundos".

**FIN**


End file.
